


filled

by tulskcoc91



Series: through the glass, darkly [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91
Summary: Alec feels a thrill of anticipation go through him as he flexes against his restraints and finds no give at all.The other three have plans for him tonight - and they're not going to let him come until they're done with him.





	filled

 

 

 

Alec bites down on his lips to stifle another moan when Magnus licks a wet, hot stripe right across his hole with the flat of his tongue. 

Well, not _his_ Magnus. His Magnus is still fully dressed, discussing something with other Alec while they watch other Magnus fucking Alec loose with his tongue. Alec's wrists are shackled together with bright blue bands of magic, and his knees are bound to the floor, spread as wide as they will go even with Alec's freshly-activated flexibility rune stinging on his back. His cock hangs heavy and leaking, and his hole is slippery with spit - he can feel it dripping down to his balls as other Magnus pulls his ass cheeks apart and lavishes another sloppy kiss on his entrance before jabbing the tip of his tongue in roughly. Alec bites down another moan and his cock twitches despite the ring of magic that binds it and prevents him from coming. 

Then Magnus and other Alec stand up and walk towards him, and Alec feels a thrill of anticipation go through him as he flexes against his restraints and finds no give at all. The other three of them have taken a potion tonight, one concocted by both Magnuses - it's going to allow all three of them to come multiple times on him, in him, but they're not going to let Alec come until they're done with him. 

He watches them undress and hears a moan from behind him as other Alec moves to do something to his partner. But _his_ Magnus - Magnus' cock is right in front of his face, standing proud and erect, but it's his beautiful cat eyes that Alec looks at when he opens his mouth and licks the head of that glorious cock. Behind him, other Magnus is starting to gasp and moan even as he continues to fuck Alec with his tongue. 

"You know what to do," Magnus says softly, stroking his cheek, and Alec nods before taking Magnus' cock into his mouth and proceeding to give him the sloppiest blowjob he's ever given. 

He's preparing Magnus' cock so that Magnus can fuck him, and he needs that cock inside him _now_. 

Magnus tugs him off when his cock is dripping, and for a few seconds Alec tries to catch his breath while the two Magnuses switch places. Another beautiful cock in front of his face then past his lips and down his throat, another beautiful pair of cat eyes looking down at him. Then Alec feels Magnus' cock pressing into him, but taking a cock is nothing like taking a tongue, and Alec chokes around the dick in his mouth at the sting of the penetration. They've been messing around all day, teasing and touching each other in anticipation of the arrival of their guests from the mirror dimension, but it's been hours at least since Magnus stretched him open properly, and it's almost too much. Magnus stops immediately, giving him time to adjust - he feels a trail of magic down his spine, helping him relax and adding more lube to his tight channel. Then Magnus is thrusting in again, and Alec tries not to let his eagerness after waiting all day to have his boyfriend's dick inside him work against him.

He concentrates on the cock in his mouth instead - other Alec has his partner in his lap, forcing other Magnus' cock into Alec's mouth as he fucks him, and Alec hollows his cheek to suck him properly, making other Magnus cry out and tangle his hand in Alec's hair. 

"Oh that's it, babe, give it to him," other Alec murmurs in encouragement, thrusting harder and faster into his partner. 

Alec is finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate - Magnus bottoms out behind him, and he can't breathe with other Magnus' cock plugging up his throat. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed by everything: the wet sucking sound of a cock sliding in and out of his throat, the obscene slap of skin again skin from all four of them fucking in tandem, and most of all the feeling of helplessly taking two hard cocks on both ends, his body shuddering under the onslaught of being gagged, fucked, _used_. 

Other Magnus comes first, then other Alec - Alec can't even swallow when his mouth fills with come. He gasps for breath, lungs burning and throat raw, letting the come flow down his chin. Then Magnus comes with a groan stilling as he fills Alec's body with his release.

But he's still hard inside Alec, and Alec's cock aches with the knowledge that Magnus isn't done with him yet.

He opens his eyes to see that his counterpart has repositioned other Magnus so that he's lying on his back, legs spread and dripping entrance fluttering.

"Clean that up," other Alec demands. It makes Alec bristle. Who the fuck does he think he is, giving him orders? 

Other Alec must see the defiance on his face, and his lips curl with amusement as he grabs a handful of Alec's hair and shoves his head downwards to other Magnus' hole, and if it wasn't for the way other Magnus is moaning when he feels Alec's face forced to his entrance, Alec would be fighting to pull back. As it is, it seems like Alec can't resist giving Magnus what he wants in any dimension - he licks tentatively at first, then gets bolder as other Magnus begins to cry out in pleasure as Alec eats the come out of him, fucking his tongue into his sloppy hole until he has other Magnus writhing and shivering. 

Another painful tug on his hair pulls him off so that he can suck other Magnus' cock, and Magnus starts fucking him again, pounding his prostate, and Alec drifts again in a dizzy kaleidoscope of sensation. Cock in his ass, cock in his mouth, come on his face, on his tongue, running down his legs, fucked out of him and filling him. Another load choking him and another load deep inside his body, until Alec feels like he's starting to float. 

He's dimly aware that his hands are free now, and he's on his back. He's got a cock in each hand, he's licking precome off the two swollen, leaking cockheads and sucking them in turn as he jacks them off onto his tongue, his ass is slippery and sore, tingling with each thrust of Magnus' cock into his thoroughly used hole, and his entire lower body aches. There's a constant chant running through his mind, and he isn't sure if he's actually saying it out loud: _yes, more, fuck me, come inside me, fill me up, yes_. 

And above him, he can see himself kissing Magnus passionately. It's an odd angle to see yourself from, and Alec doesn’t know if it's real or a dream because something seems off about the way they look. Then he hears a snap, and the pressure around his cock is suddenly released. 

His climax hits him so suddenly that it's like a punch to the gut - he comes and comes, shouting around the cocks being shoved into his mouth and clenching down on the cock in his ass. Warmth, bitter and salty, blooms on his tongue, and he hears other voices joining his in pleasured exaltation. 

 

\---

 

When he wakes up, there's a warm weight hovering over him, and the familiar sight of Magnus smiling above him. 

"Hey," he croaks, voice wrecked. 

Magnus kisses him gently and so sweetly, one hand stroking his sticky cheek.  

"Oh, my beautiful boy. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Magnus asks. 

"Love you," he mumbles, and Magnus kisses him again. 

He comes back slowly to himself. He aches all over, especially his throat, jaw, and his ass, and he's sticky with drying come. Magnus cleans him up with a snap of his fingers and wraps him in the fluffiest robe Alec has ever felt against his skin, and feeds him a tall glass of cool water as he sends soothing pulses of healing magic over his body, a loving caress of blue light. Alec relaxes into Magnus' arms and looks around the room - other Magnus and other Alec are dressed in similar fluffy robes, whispering to each other and giggling, and Alec's feels his head begin to spin again, although not in an entirely bad way. 

"I guess some things don't change," Magnus says softly. 

"Yeah," Alec agrees, kissing Magnus again. "I guess they don't."

 

 

 


End file.
